Day Off
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Demons are strong they could take on any human or any human sickness right?


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Demons are strong they could take on any human or any human sickness right?

**Day Off**

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted out from his office. Nothing happened the door didn't open to reveal the devil. One second pasted then two then five. "Sebastian?!" Why wasn't the demon in front of him bowing like normal? With a scowl he slammed his papers down and shot up. "SEBASTIAN!" He screamed so loud that even the three useless servants heard and immediately rushed to see what was wrong.

"Young master?"

"Get out of the way!" He shoved pushing Bard out of the way. The three domestic helpers whimpered like lost puppies not once have they seen the earl so mad especially not at the butler.

"I wonder what's wrong." Finny shook holding onto the maid while she held onto the cook.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out." The cigarette in the blonde's mouth fell out and onto the floor the little fire was put out.

Ciel marched-the floor shook under his small feet- to the butler's personal room. His hand hit the entrance somehow popping the locked door. "Sebastian!" The devil laid in bed; he was dressed in his pants and his shirt his coat folded neatly on the nearby chair. "You're asleep?! I've been calling for you for the last two minutes!" He grabbed the fiend but his white collard shirt.

"Are you listening to me, Sebastian?!" He was about ready to slap his servant silly.

"Young…master…" His red eyes were half lidded and glossy his month was panting heavily.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Young…master…I don't… feel…" His head got rather limp and his eyes closed. The master growled and let go of the black haired male. The ruby eyed male fell to the bed his arms bounced off the bed and hanged over the edge. His bed was much smaller then the lord's but bigger then the other beds.

"Cough, cough."

With a frowned Ciel walked to the door and screamed. "Finny bring me a thermometer at once." The gardener did as he was told an unhappy look on his face.

"Is everythi-"The meter was taken from the boy then the door was shut in his face.

"Strip your pants and undergarments off." The boy ordered.

"…That's not a rectal thermometer that goes in the mouth." The boy brought it to his face then looked back at his protector.

"This is the same thermometer you use on me." The Phantomhive child glared when he saw the corner of Sebastian's lips turned up. "Damn pervert. Fine open up." His thin lips parted slightly just enough for the tip to slip in. It took have a minute for the meter to beep. When Ciel removed it from under his tongue the temperature read: 101.3.

"You have a small cold suck it up you baby! I want something sweet to eat."

"Young…master…" One hand reached out towards the twelve year old. The limb shook uncontrollable and he wasn't even able to get within a foot of the boy his arm fell to the bed. "Feels, like I'm going to die…" He panted his chest heaving.

The aristocrat sighed. "Fine I'll nurse you it's not like I can get work done without you."

"You're so kind..."

"Enough talk sleep now, I order you." With his hands crossed his chest the boy sat in the chair near the bed watching his demon like a hawk.

"I can't sleep." The devil mock whined.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Lay next to me please…"

"…Fine." Grumbling he crawled into bed next to his most loyal butler. He rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder not minding when an arm wrapped around his waist. The servant breathed in deeply his master's vanilla shampoo filled his nostrils. How relaxing.

Closing his crimson orbs a grin on his face his grip tightening on the boy so he couldn't leave. The heir didn't even attempt to leave his fell sleep shortly after his demon did.

One red eye opened. The other eye opened a grin grew on his face showing his pearly whites. Slipping out of bed he dressed in his normal attire. "Thank you for the few hours off it's much appreciated. I'll be back before you wake up." The man kissed his lord's forehead tucking him in tightly making sure he couldn't move. Imitating his strong embrace.

Opening the window he gracefully leaped out making sure no one witnessed his escape. Three hours later he returned home undressing and slipping into bed next to the azure eyed boy.

The sire restlessly moved and "awoke" his butler from his sleep. "Young master are you alright?" The male groaned and opened his glossy eyes.

"I don't feel so good." Sebastian frowned removing one of his gloves and placing his palm on his sweating forehead.

"You feel a little hot."

"Make me some tea."

"As you wish. What kind of tea?"

"Anything with a strong scent." The demon bowed and placed on his coat. He never left his room unless his clothing were neat and wrinkle free.

In the time it took to make the tea Ciel had fell back asleep making the helper sigh. "Wake up young master." He placed the cup under his master's nose.

"I can't smell it." He took the cup in his shacking hands and brought it to his lips. He couldn't smell it he only felt the heat against his already hot skin.

"I'm sorry young master I fear you have my cold. Let me take your temperature please strip." The devil held onto the clean thermometer.

"Alright." He placed his hands on the hem of his pants. He closed his eyes and pulled down his pants letting them pool around his ankles. The aristocrat's eyes snapped open. "Hey wait a second!"

---

A/N: sorry for any mistakes now review! Did I get them in character?


End file.
